marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
U.S.A. Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Dr. Drew ** Fritz Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = The Adventure of the Frozen Corpses | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker2_1 = Arthur Cazeneuve | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Scientists Bob Davis and Jimmy Cairn have perfected a new freezing formula that once sold should make them rich. Withe potential for incoming money, Davis hopes to marry his girly Betty, and hopes that Jimmy can use his share of the money to get plastic surgery to repair the scars to his face from a lab accident that was Bob's fault. Unknown to Bob, Jimmy holds a grudge and blames the accident for preventing him from winning Betty's love and has planned to eliminate Bob. Jimmy had rigged Bob's car to spray Bob with the freezing gas upon starting his car. As Bob's car crashes into a nearby tree, the incident is witnessed by Betty and the vigilante known as Jack Frost. Coming to the man's aid, Jack Frost is shocked to find that Bob has been frozen. Betty instantly blames Jack Frost for it and the authorities soon arrive to arrest Frost. Knowing how to save Bob's life, Frost temporarily freezes Betty and the police and flees with Bob's frozen body, hoping to revive it. Using his power over ice, Jack Frost reverses the freezing of Bob's body and succeeds in reviving the young scientist. Jack Frost decides to keep Bob in hiding while he tracks down the killer. The next day, Betty takes a call from Jimmy Cairn and agrees to meet with him and the other partners in his and Bob's experiment unaware that she is being followed by Bob and Jack Frost. While at the lab office, Jimmy demands that they dissolve the firm but his partner Harlow refuses to act so hasty. Short tempered, Jimmy uses his freezing formula on Harlow. He then forces the other partner to follow his lead. As he meets with Betty and also attempts to convince her to dissolve the company -- Jack Frost breaks in. Freezing up the thugs set to guard Harlow, Jack Frost revives him and learns about the plot. When Jack Frost confronts Jimmy, he is frozen in a block of ice but manage to break free. Jimmy admits to uses his formula against Bob and takes Betty hostage. However, Jack Frost manages to blind him with ice, however his partner shoots Jack Frost in the back. Surviving the shot, Jack Frost freezes Jimmy's accomplice in a block of ice. While Jack Frost is occupied, Jimmy loosens a weighted crane hook. Warned by Betty, Jack Frost moves out of the way and the hook strikes Jimmy dead. Jack Frost then departs as Bob and the authorities arrive, and Bob and Betty are blissfully reunited. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Dennis Other Characters: * Harlow Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Fog | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Klein | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A series of factories in Middleton are the subjects of strange robberies that occur during the formation of unnatural fogs that roll in during the thefts. US Marines Don Stevens and Rusty return to the United States following a tour in Nicaragua and decide to have some fun while they are on their leave. Meanwhile, the chamber of commerce meets to discuss the rash of thefts unaware that the mastermind, a masked villain known as the Fog is listening in secretly and plotting another robbery. When Don and Rusty arrive at port, they notice the strange fog rolling in. Spotting thieves attempting to break into another factory, they gather their fellow troops and prevent the robbery from succeeding. Noticing an odd semll in the fog, Don decides that this would be a case better investigated by the Defender. Visiting Professor Rhinestone, they learn that the fog is a synthetic one with qualities that make those who breath it in sluggish. That night Mr. Snyder, chamber of commerce member and owner of a coal mine is demanded into providing more coal by the Fog to create more of his special fog. Snyder refuses to further involve himself with the Fog, and the criminal attacks him. However, the Defender and Rusty are on patrol when they notice the trademark cloud of fog and come to Snyder's rescue. They fight off the Fog who flees into the night but have arrived too late to save Snyder who explains that he was forced to provide the Fog a supply of fog coal for his use before dying. Knowing that the Fog will do anything to access more of the fog coal, he arranges to the city's entire supply relocated to the docks. After the coal is loaded up on a ship, they are attacked by the Fog and his minions. Fighting the Fog one-on-one, the Defender and his foe are knocked into the water below the docks. There they struggle underwater until the Defender unmasks him revealing the Fog to be none other than Professor Rhinestone. Fighting off his attacker, the Defender rises to the surface leaving the Fog to drown. Recovered from the water by Rusty, the Defender learns that the Fog's men were captured and rounded up by the authorities. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Mad Monk | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = George Klein | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = The District Attorney of Middleton calls some detectives together to solve two on going cases: The first is the theft of a million dollars from the Falls National Bank that happened in 1922, the second to investigate strange goings on at Malamoor Castle. Malamoor is an old Scottish castle that was transported to America brick by brick. The D.A. explains that bank job was masterminded by three criminals: Jack Paskuniak, Amborse the Ape, and Repulsive Rudolf. While Paskuniak and Ambrose were captured Rudolf was still at large. With the two captured criminals just recently being released, the D.A. believes they may be able to located the money. The D.A. sends Pat Murphy to learn the location of the stolen money, while he sends Detectives Kelly and Grogan to investigate the sightings of the "Mad Monk" at Malamoor Castle. That night when Pat Murphy returns home he changes into his alter ego, Chauncey Throttlebottom the III, also known as the Vagabond. Meanwhile, Kelly and Grogan arrive at castle Malamoor and are introduced to Penelope Parsons and her father. While Mr. Parsons believe that the sightings of the Mad Monk are nothing but a hoax, Penelope tells the officers that she was the one that called the sightings in and invites the officers in to search the castle. That night while everyone is sleeping Paskuniak and Ambrose break into the castle believing that Repulsive Rudolf hid it somewhere in the mansion. At that same time the Mad Monk makes his appearance and attempts to kidnap Penelope. As the Mad Monk attempts to flee, he runs into Paskuniak and Ambrose. When the Mad Monk's face is seen by Paskuniak and Ambroe, he drops the girl and flees. When the officers arrive on the scene, the two cons plead innocence and before they can tell Kelly and Grogan the identity of the Mad Monk, the mystery man tosses a spear at Jack Paskuniak, killing him instantly. The officers attempt to shoot the Mad Monk, who flees into the darkness. Their shots awaken everyone else in the castle, and soon after there is a knock at the door. It is the Vagabond who convinces butler that he was hired to do gardening work around the castle and is invited in. Meanwhile, Ambrose the Ape has wandered off to look for the stolen money and finds it hidden in a secret compartment under a suit of armor. He is confronted by the Mad Monk who shoots the Ape dead. When the officers arrive on the scene, the dying Ambrose tells them that the Mad Monk is really Repulsive Rudolf. Suspecting one of the residents in the house might be the killer, the officers round up Mr. Parsons, his psychiatrist, and the butler and begins questioning them. While the interrogations are underway, the Vagabond finds the stolen money. He is attacked by the Mad Monk but manages to knock out his attacker with a single punch. Unmasked, the Mad Monk is revealed to be "Mr. Jurk", who the Vagabond reveals to be Mr. Parson's brother Rudolf Parson. Mr. Parson admits this and explains that he attempted to shield his bad brother from the law and had him pose as a psychiatrist in order to protect him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Diamond of Juba | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = At the urging of her father, Jane Coleman and friend Tom Andrews head off on an expedition into trackless jungles, hoping to find the elusive Idol of Juba, which has a large diamond in its forehead. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Professor Coleman * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Intecs tribe * Juba Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** Unidentified jungle Items: * Eye of Juba blue diamond | StoryTitle6 = The Torpedoes of Dr Leech | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Inker6_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = Supply ships carrying food from South America to England are being sunk by a Nazi U-Boat commanded by Dr. Gustave Leech. With the next shipment intended to come out of the South American nation of Arbolivia, Admiral Leeds is put on the job to insure that the ship is not sunk. Leeds tells the details of his latest mission to his friend Dan Kane, and refuses to allow him to join on account of his weak heart. This of course is a cover, as Dan is really the hero known as Captain Terror. Changing into his costume, Dan follows the Admiral on his way to Arbolivia to lend a helping hand. Tipped off by a traitor named Delores Madrigo, Dr. Leech and his crew sink the ship just after it leaves from the port. Arriving too late to prevent the ship from sinking, Captain Terror attacks the sub, prompting Leech to blow up Terror's motorboat with a torpedo and leaving the hero for dead. Terror had survived and followed a spy to one of their secret meeting places. After the meeting ended, Terror grab Delores and convinces her that helping the Nazi's is wrong and they make arrangements to meet to go over the Nazis plans. Overheard by a Nazi spy, Delores is captured when she is alone and taken to Dr. Leech. Leech places her inside a specially made torpedo with compartments for human victims, intending to have Delores be blown up or smothered inside the air tight explosive. That night, when Delores does not show up, Captain Terror goes out to sea and uses an electromagnet to stop the torpedo with Delores from striking the next supply ship. Spotting the U-Boat's periscope, Captain Terror smashes it forcing Leech to order the sub to rise out of the water. Battling Leech and his men, Terror learns that Delores is inside the deactivated torpedo and is at risk of smothering. Jumping in after her, Captain Terror frees her from her prison and then redirects the torpedo toward the U-Boat, destroying it and killing Leech and his minions, ending their threat. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = La Barbe the Killer | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Al Fagaly | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = La Barbe is a ruthless killer that has been demanding gold minors in Alaska to sell up their lands to him. Those who refused are murdered in cold blood and La Barbe and his men take over the mines. This series of murders are heard deep below by Rockman through his Vibragrath, and the hero decides to go to the surface and put an end to La Barbe's killings. Rockman arrives that the surface just as La Barbe and his men are threatening Zeb Sanders and his son. The hero gives La Barbe's minions a decent struggle until the killer douses him with a gas bomb that knocks the hero out. He is tied up and placed in a cabin with the Sanders'. The house is set ablaze and they are left to burn to death. The sleep gas wearing off, Rockman frees himself and the Sanders' from the blaze. Following La Barbe and his men to the Sanders mine, he battles them there. With the odds in La Barbe's favor, Rockman calls to his fellow Abysmians to cause an earthquake to help win the battle. The quake causes the ground to split open sending La Barbe and his men falling to their deaths below the Earths surface. Returning to the surface, Rockman and Zeb Sanders notice that the earthquake also reveals an undiscovered vein of gold, making Zeb and his son rich. Happy to have helped out, Rockman bids the Sanders' farewell and returns to his kingdom. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Billy (Zeb's grandson) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * * ** | StoryTitle8 = Dix's Homecoming | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = Corporal Dix returns home to visit his family, looking forward to his mothers cooking and spending time with his brother Joe. Arriving home, Dix finds local crook Ed Delaney on his family property waiting for Joe. Not liking the man there, Dix gets into a scrap with him and kicks him off the front porch, warning him from coming by again. Dix's mother comes out and tells the Corporal to come into the house. Inside, she tells Dix that his younger brother began hanging out with Delaney and his gang after meeting them in a pool hall. That night after dinner with the family, Dix asks his brother Joe why he is friends with scum like Delaney instead of making real friends and joining the army. Joe tells Dix to stay out of his private life and leave him to live it his own way. Dix decides to leave his brother to make his own decisions. The following night as Joe gets off work he is meet by Ed Delaney who suggests that they rip off the box office money from the U.S.O. Dance from the night before. Joe is reluctant to steal the money that would otherwise go toward the war effort, but when Ed tells him he can finally buy a car for the money they'll steal, Joe decides to go along with it. Witnessing his brother getting into a car with Delaney, Corporal Dix decides to follow after his wayward brother and find out what's going on. Dix catches Delaney and his gang robbing the dance hall where the show took place. This discovery leads to a fight and Joe realizes the grave error he's made and decides to help his brother stop Delaney and his men. Having learned his lesson, Joe decides to take up his brothers advice and join the army and the day that Corporal Dix is about to return to duty, he has a new recruit coming with him: Private Joe Dix. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle9 = The Secret Carburetor | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Howard James | Inker9_1 = Howard James | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis9 = Race car driver Jere Kenny has invented a new carburetor that will help his midget car out perform all the other race cars at the big race the following day. Learning of this, a mobster named Briscone pays a visit to Kenny's garage and steals it, clubbing Kenny over the head with a wrench. Jere happens to be friends with the super-hero known as the Whizzer who arrives shortly after the robbery. Learning of the theft of the carburetor, the Whizzer promises to get it back for Kenny before the next days race. Meanwhile, Briscone and his men realize that only Kenny can properly install the carburetor making their attempts to use it useless without the mechanic and they begin plotting to kidnap him. At that time, the Whizzer captures one of Briscone's men and learns that the mobster is hiding out at the Pennant Garage and decides to pay the crook a visit. He finds the crooks nowhere to be found, but sees that they left the carburetor behind and takes it. With the race about to begin, the Whizzer speeds to the race track and hands Kenny the required part to make his racer work. Spotting Briscone and his men tempering with other cars, the Whizzer goes out onto the track to prevent accidents from happening when the wheels of opponent cars begin popping off in the middle of the race. Catching up with Briscone and his men, the Whizzer beats them into submission and learn that they did the same to Jere's car as well. Speeding to the rescue, the Whizzer arrives just as the wheel on Kenny's car falls off and uses himself as a makeshift wheel in its place. With the Whizzer's aid Jere wins the race and when Briscone and his men attempt to escape in a stolen midget car, the Whizzer easily rounds them up and turns them over to the authorities. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Briscoe * Briscoe's gang Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}